


[ART] Dirty Bots

by elefxxk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Human AU, M/M, Mech Preg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefxxk/pseuds/elefxxk
Summary: A collection of NSFW doodles





	1. CDRW

**Author's Note:**

> While I was working on kinktober I also drew a few other non-kinktober things, here's most of those LOL
> 
> Marked as complete for now but will likely be updated with more drawings later? we'll see lol


	2. Cygate




	3. Cygate/Cywhirlgate Babies




	4. Cygate Humanformers




	5. Whirl Humanformer




	6. Cywhirl Humanformers




	7. Megarod Humanformers




	8. Mirahound Humanformers




	9. Starscream




	10. Mirage & Starscream Humanformers




	11. Dratchet Humanformers




	12. Mirahound Victorian Humanformers




	13. KOBD Humanformers




	14. Simpatico Humanformers




	15. JazzProwl Humanformers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another image to the KOBD humanformers page so check that out if you're interested LOL


	16. JazzProwl Humanformers IDW2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the reboot decided to give Prowl humongo bazongas so I had to draw it https://i.imgur.com/YuddRjN.jpg


	17. Thundercracker/Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000243/chapters/27152133

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me comments, they give me the energy I need to carry on~


End file.
